valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Full-Intel
Full-Intel Build This build is for full-intel magicians, so you get the max Crit hit chance that you can cause. The skills you'll be using all do multiple damages to multiple targets, thus you kill more with more dmg. Also, later in game, you seldom use normal attacks so you don't need + Normal Crit % and Dmg. Yes, skill crit damage is affected by Charm, but you don't need to increase it as you already do +200% crit dmg with skills, which is enough. (Chain Break does criticals up to 1300, Arcane Mass does even more) Active Skills Start off with the Sorcerer because you're going to use 2 of his skills, 1 Mage and 1 Wizard skill: Sorcerer: Magic Javelin (6 JP per skill; 10 shots max) - Good for clearing lots of mobs in a straight line - Good for elite mobs during stages and bosses due to its high dmg. Also, it does more dmg to bigger mobs and bosses because it keeps doing damage as it goes through them. Chain Break (4 JP per skill; 15 shots max) - Good during stages for clearing small mobs because it freezes them in place and kills with one shot due to high dmg, but if the dmg itself doesn't kill them, the high crit % will. (Haven't seen much skills from other classes that can outmatch it) Mage: Arcane Mass (12 JP per skill; 5 shots max) - This one is only good for bosses and elite mobs due to really high dmg - Its downside is: '' You can not move while casting'' , so be careful how you use it - This one is my personal choice, but if you prefer, you can use some other skill like Meteor or Lightning Wizard: Tornado (4 JP per skill; 15 shots max) - A definite MUST HAVE for magicians as it is the ONLY active skill that can remove enemy bullets and at higher levels the amount it clears is higher (a savior in Boss stages). Passive skills: Just place the skills you are leveling in the Skill Table, as you'll be leveling them until level 2. With those, you'll get (if you put the 2 sorcerer skills next to each other): '' Amplification'': (1/2/3/4/5) % to summon 4 mana orbs that do (50/60/70/80/90) % damage; homing missiles '' Spell Mastery'': (1/2/3/4/5) % skill damage increase '' Focus'': (3/6/9/12/15) % Skill critical hit damage increase '' Lore'': (10/20/30/40/50) % of Int is added to max stamina or put the 2 sorcerers skills across one another and get 2 Spell Masteries and 2 Lores, thus getting more skill dmg, but my opinion is to get the 4 passives mentioned above so you have Amplification, because in early stages of your game, it will help you a lot as you still don't have much expertise in your skills and don't regenerate them as fast. After you leveled them all you can, start on another Mage skill (like Magic Missile) and swap it with Tornado, but now you place 2 sorcerers skills across and 2 mage skills across and get 4x Spell Masteries, or place them next to each other to keep Amplification, 2 Spell Masteries and: ''Fireworks: ''(2/4/6/8/10) % Chance to summon a fireball straight forward that explodes and removes bullets, dealing (70/80/90/100/110) % Damage Summary: In the end, keep in mind that Valkyrie Sky is a very flexible game and there are many variations to ANY build. As for this one, it is something I use from my own personal experience with Magicians. Yes, here are listed only the 3 MAIN magicians jobs and that is because of lack of data for the 2nd jobs, added later in the game, so be aware that these builds will be changed. My best advice is: hit level 30 with this build, but after that, KEEP your Job Points and Stat Points as you will need them for the 2nd jobs. Best regards and happy grinding... SethOS 01:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Mage Builds